Where's My Home
by Legend Of The Bats
Summary: Very important announcement. 7/7/13
1. Chapter 1

Author here-

I was bored and wrote this I hope you like it please let me know what you think I may have errors sorry if I do have errors I am a struggled writer and this takes place in The Justice League before the Unlimited series Enjoy :)

Prologue

I lived in a orphanage since I was a baby and in till I was adopted at 1 month and it was a happy life till I was 4 years old when my adopted parents were killed in a car crash and I was placed back in the orphanage and I got adopted again when I was almost 5 and then I was placed back in the orphanage because they said and I quote "We thought we wanted a child but we were wrong sorry to do this to you little girl." and they did not use my name once it's not really hard my name is Sarah I gave it to my self cause the orphanage gave me this dumb name Jude and I asked if I could change it and they said sure but my parents I get may change it but whatever they pick I will only be called Sarah maybe just maybe.

Well when I was 7 still in the orphanage they said that I'll probably live here till I ma older cause most parents want little babies or toddlers so I decided to run for it find the perfect home for myself so I packed my things and put them in my rolled suite case and put on my coat since it was November and shoes and put on my sweat shirt and jumper and used the fire escape to the alley and was on my way to a new home.

Chapter 1

I walked about 10 minutes before I got really tiered cause my suite case was full of stuff even though I was rolling it I was tired it was night time and it was a bit scary but I was on my way to a new home like the pilgrims did when they went to America well I'm in America thanks to them but they left because of all kinds of reasons that's why I must leave cause I have to find a new home that will except me for who I am and what I believe.

After a little while I turned around to see that I was only 2 blocks away from the orphanage I could see the top of the building I sighed and said to myself "Turn back now or keep on going?" I decided to keep on going I hope the lady at the orphanage dose not think she was mean for to me and that's why I left I hope she knows why I should have left a note here's what I have said in crayon of course...

Dear ,

I am leaving to find a new home best wishes.

- Sarah Blank Blank

Since I don't have a middle name and a last name people tease me and say Sarah the blank blank I don't like them for doing it.

As I turned the corner on a business street in Gotham City not so crowed cause it was around 9:30 past my bedtime I saw some people breaking in to the store and then suddenly some one in a cape was attacking them and then one of the guys saw me and ran to me I tried to fight him but he was bigger then me so he picked me up and I said...

"Let me go LET ME GO!" I screamed louder in till he put his hand on my mouth and said...

"Batman you either back off or I break the kids neck." who's Batman and did he just say he break my neck maybe I should have stayed at the orphanage

"Let the kid go." he said in annoying voice and stepped one foot forward

"Don't do it all do it!" he said louder but then I bit his hand and he dropped me and screamed and I ran for my suitcase for it was the only things I had and got it and rolled it behind a dumpster and hid the other guys this Batman was fighting were on the ground and then the other one was on the ground and then police sirens were coming and they got the guys and left I thought they were going to find me and send me back to the orphanage I should probably go back any way but I want to find my new home don't I so now I know to stay near to houses then business streets so I went another block and then another block to see neighbor hood and then I saw a park I sat on the a slide and it started to rain so I went under wooded play area and it was dry and I pushed my suit case over and opened it and got out my blanket that was given to me when I was a baby said it came with me when I was a baby and it was rather large but I almost was getting big for it and I covered my self up and put my head on my suite case the rain lit up and I was not tired I know I should go to bed but I was not tired so I packed up my blanket and took my suit case and started rolling in toward the side walk when this man came by in a cape what was it the man called this guy... oh ya Batman.

"Can I help you?" I asked staring up in him I thing guys that fight crime are called hero's

"Do you have a home young lady?" he asked me in a sweet voice then he did when that guy was trying to break my neck but it was not that sweet but nicer way

"Um.." I did not want him to take me back to back to the orphanage so I said "Yes I do I am traveling to my Aunt's though." I hope he believes me

"Do you need help finding your Aunt's house?"

"No no I am fine I'm almost there." and I rolled my suite case forward and started walking forward to my new home

A little while later I at another part of town when I was getting tired I saw another park so I went to the wooden part of the play ground and did what I did at the other park took out my blanket and used my suit case as a pillow and fell a sleep for the night

The next time I was up was when the sun was rising but I saw a man in a nice suit coming toward me he was black hair and blue eyes he knelt down at me and said...

"Are you lost little girl?" he seemed nice so I decided to tell him my plane know he might take me back to the orphanage but he could help me find a new home

"No I am not lost..." and I told him about telling me I want have a home because people like toddlers and babies an that some one tried to break my neck and I bit his hands and about the Batman and everything

"Why you had in adventure but don't you think it's not safe here?" he asked

"Why Yes Sir I do but it's a change I have to take if I want a home that will accept me and like me and love me."

"What's your name?"

"Sarah."

"No middle name last name?"

"No just Sarah I have been in the orphanage almost all my life you see I was adopted once and they said they only had me for little time that it does not go on my records so not last name you see they died in a car crash and the second family said they were not wanting me."

"Why who would not want a pretty little girl like you."

"Thank You..."

"Why not I take you back to the orphanage so your safe okay?" I wanted to keep on going but I was hungry and cold and would have a problem going to find a place to go to the bathroom

"Okay." and he grabbed my hand and suit case and we went in a limo and he told his butler to take us to the orphanage and I went in to see police and then asking where I was and then the nice man left the bag by the door and left I did not even say Thank You or ask his name

The next few days I was cleaning bath rooms and rooms for running away. says if I run again it will go on my record so that plan was a failure so I cleaned and cleaned and then I was finely done and ready for supper in the kitchen sine I was cleaning I missed supper so I went to the kitchen and ate soup and bread and water and that was it and then I cleaned my dishes and put them away and today was bath day and so I cleaned my self and brushed my teeth and got my night gown on and went to my room and got in bed since every one else was in bed reading I just closed my eyes and thought of the night about almost 3 days ago this Batman saved my life and then this nice guy saved my life returning me.

"Sarah?" it was my friend Jane she was almost 7 she was 6 though

"Ya Jane?" I asked letting her come in tot he covers

"Why did you leave me here and go to find a new home?"

"I was not thinking about you I was being selfish I'm sorry." I was selfish I felt bad

"That's okay... tell me about the limo and this Batman and this nice guy... ohh... and and this mean guy that almost broke your neck." every one crowed around me even the older girls when they new I was going to tell the story every one likes my made up stories and real ones so I told them and there ohs... and ahs... and slight screeching and then when I was finished came in the room and every bent down on their knee's and said their prayers and then back in to bed we went and turned the lights off and she closed the girls door

By next morning was Sunday it was adoption day people that came in to adopt or had adopt came with papers saying that they could adopt this child and went home with the people so we ate breakfast and then came in making sure we were well dressed and everything and she said line up and a couple came in and were smiling at little one and big ones and they stopped at my friend Jane and they said hi to her she said hi back and they asked her a few questions and then they asked 3 other girls questions and they left.

"Alright girls get to your chores now and then will have lunch." and she closed the door and Jane ran to me

"I hope they want adopt me." Jane suddenly said

"Why?"

"Cause I want to stay with you."

"But Jane if they adopt you get a family I want that more then anything."

"Ya I guess your right if I do get adopted will you come with me?"

"That's not how it works Jane."

"Why not?"

"Cause it just dose not work that way."

"I got to go finish putting my clothes away... I put them under the pillow." and when she left I went to the window to see that the some of the boys were playing ball in the alley and some were being taken to a new home they were lucky

After Lunch I went to the front steps and watch Mother's talking to their children on the side walk or Fathers talking and then my mind was wanting to go over there and say "You spend much time with your Mother for I don't have one and your lucky." something like that I was not sure but then I went back inside cause it was cold and went up tot he girls room and lay in my bed and wished for parents and a doll or teddy bear I never had a toy the orphanage can not spend money on toys only clothes and food and maybe a few balls and books I closed my eyes and the next thing I know is I am being shaken by Jane

"I wanted to say that I am leaving with the nice couple earlier I just came up to get my stuff and say goodbye." I hugged her and said good bye and watched as she left in a car she was my only real friend here and I will miss her dearly

~*~*~*~BaD TiMeS AnD GoOd TiMeS~*~*~*~*~

That night when I normally talk to Jane before we go to bed I just sat at the window and cried for I was now lonely and more lonely and I had no one to play with talk with laugh with and no comfort at all I so wished I was at a home for Thanksgiving and had a doll or teddy bear or a nice dress to wear.

"Lights out girls." said and we knelt and prayed and then went to bed

The next day was another adoption day for only weekends and Mondays were adoption days so we got up when told us to and ate breakfast and put on are best and stood in line and there were little girls and rarely very rarely a older girl no more then 10 adopted I wish it were me. But any way then there was lunch and then it was anything we wanted to do so I went to grab a ball and bounced it against the alley walls and then I was bored so I put it back and went in side to my bed and something was on Jane's old bed a suite case it was my suite case and my bed has new sheets on them this could only mean I was adopted.

She ran down stairs to find and when she did she saw a old guy with

"There you are dear... this is..."

"Just call me Alfred Miss Sarah." the old guy said

"Are you here to adopt me?" she asked if it were true then at least she was being adopted

"No but Master Bruce is fostering you." foster means foster caring for kids at orphanages like me at lest all have a cozy home

"Does this mean I am leaving right now?"

"Yes dear." Miss .Honey answered and she bent over and hugged me "We had good times her didn't we darling I will see you again soon." and she hugged me and I went and got my coat on and then got my suite case and went in a limo it looked oddly familiar so did the Alfred but of course a old guy (well not old but old) and a limo are the same all the time so I hoped in and looked around it and then Alfred said...

"Miss Sarah are you ready?" he asked turning his head around

"Yes Sir I am." (it's not polite to call a person by their first name)

"You can call me Alfred Miss Sarah." he said driving

"But its not polite to call a person by their first name Sir."

"Well if that be true then you can call ."

"Okay where's home?"

"Master Bruces's house is a little out of the city we will be there soon though." he used instead of (Master Bruce)

"Thank You ." I am not adopted but being fostered is better right? When we got there it was a huge mansion I went in side with and he escorted me to upstairs to a room a GIRLY ROOM! Pink with Roses and a King sized bed and a huge room there was a desk and a small table with tea set on it and then there was a closet full of girl clothes my size

~*~*~*~*~I HaVe SoMeThInG To CaLl HoMe FoR NoW!~*~*~*~*~

"I will leave you here for now Miss Sarah and all be back in a bit okay?"

"Yes ." and when he left I unpacked my blanket and put it folded on my bed and then hanged my old clothes in the back of the closet and there were shoes too and then put my suite case in the closet and then I started to play with the tea set when there was a knock at the door

"Come in." and then came in was a black hair man with blue eyes the man from the park the limo it was the same! "Your the man from the park your the kind one." he instantly felt like I stumbled on something but then he realized I didn't how weird

"Yes I am."

"But why foster me are you taking pity." I heard the used when gets free money from a stranger

"No I just liked you and felt like I should have you in my home."

"Well then Thanks Master Wayne."

_"Master Wayne?"_

"I heard Mr. Alfred use it."

_"Mr. Alfred?"_

"Don't you know its rude to use adults first names unless your in adult?"

"Oh..yes I do." and then he came in and stood next to me

"Is there any other kids?"

"Yes 2 Dick and Tim."

"Where are they?"

"Their finishing school and then they'll be home intill December 1st for it is Thanksgiving break."

"Okay."

"Do you want a snack?"

"Not thanks I want to lie down I'm tired."

"Alright have a good nap." and when he left I went to the bed and cuddled with my blanket I am finally in a home for good right?

After my nap I got up and it was 5:21 and I brushed my hair that was on my dresser and then went out of my room to find someone and I walked to the stairs for I have memorized when took me to my room and went down and a boy found me

"WHO ARE YOU!" we both said at the same time

"Sarah."

"Tim."

"Oh well nice to meet you Tim."

"Nice to meet you to but who are you what are you doing here and where..."

"I'm form in orphanage and took me here and I am a foster kid took me under his wings." and Tim chuckled

_"Where did you learn he is just Alfred and Master Wayne is just Bruce!"_ he explained it to me and then I said

"Well okay thanks for the info where's Dick?"

"How do you know about Dick?"

"Bruce told me." and I realized I said Bruce oh well Tim said it was okay

"Well he's at a friends house for the night."

"Okay." and he showed me everything in the house I have met a new friend and I was glad

~*~*~*~*~TiM AnD I HaViNg FuN ThIs Is GrEaT!~*~*~*~

When me and Dick were having fun we saw something in Dick's room (Tim says he goes in it get this he has a journal) we read the last entry

Dear Journal,

I think Tim is reading this.

And I don't know where to start I met this girl today her name was Jade and she was beautiful.

"Is that it?" I asked

"No there this..."

Well tonight I went with Bat..m...

"Why did you stop?"

"That's all he wrote." I think he was lying but thats okay I think he was going to says bats he was going to meet with bats... I don't get it. When we were done with that we went to the library he was going to show me something but Bruce said...

"Time to eat."

"Okay."

"Tim I need you to stay behind."

"Me to?" I asked

"No just follow Alfred."

"Okay." as I walked out I heard a little

"Was I not suppo..." and that was all I heard a lot of secrets here I think

"Come on Miss Sarah."

"Alright alfred what's for dinner?"

"I... Tim got to you?"

"Yep!" and I smiled big

"Well were having Salad Spaghetti and Garlic Bread and Juice!"

"Sounds good." when I got to my seat I waited and waited till they came in

"Why did you not start?" Tim asked

"It's rude not to wait for your people dinning with you." and he just nodded

"That's very thoughtful Sarah." Bruce said sitting down and putting his napkin in his lap and I did the same

"Sarah would you like to play basket ball with Tim and I?" Bruce asked looking at Sarah

"Yes that would be fun." and then I suddenly got a feeling I had to use the restroom

"Is something the matter Sarah?" Tim asked looking at his plate

"Where's tthe bathroom..." and Tim showed me and I cam out to see he waited "You didn't have to wait."

"That's alright." and we went back to dining

"Tomorrow is your first day of no school Tim what are you planning on doing?" Bruce seemed very friendly and family type

"I was planning on hanging with Sarah if that was alright with you?" he asked me sitting down to in chair as did I

"Sure what ever is fine with me." and then I went and ate and afterwards I went and changed in to some jeans and purple long sleeve shirt and tennis shoes and Alfred showed me the court

"Ready to play?" Bruce asked me

"Yes I am." we played for a while but it got dark and colder so we went in

"That was nice job you did there Sarah." Tim complemented me

"Thanks." and I yawned

"I think it's time for bed Miss Sarah?" Alfred asked

"Yes I think it is to." and I bathed and showered and put on my night gown and went to bed but as I went I thought I saw a light come near me then I thought I could not breath but I was sleepy it was nothing

The Next Day I got up it was Tuesday and clothes were on my bed so I went to the bath room and brushed my teeth and put them on and then I went back to bed to think I like doing that when ever I can but I was thinking about the orphanage and suddenly there was a change in my head like a head ache but it was gone so I decided to get some water so I went to the kitchen and found Bruce Tim and another guy it must be Dick

"Morning Sarah!" Tim said waving

"Morning Tim!" I said rushing over to him giving him a hug (I"M A HUGGY PERSON)

"What's that for?"

"For being a good friend."

"Well your a good friend to."

"You must be the Dickster." he looked at me with wide eyes

"Um... Sarah his name is Dick."

"I know that you know that but it seems he should be a hero for having a girlfriend so he's the Dickster." and suddenly everyone got wide eyed and then Dick well I mean the Dickster came over to me and said

"How did you know I had a girlfriend?" oops I spoiled it I can't get Tim in trouble so I have to lie

"You look like the type to have a girlfriend I guessed." and then he stood up and said Okay

"Thanks." Tim whispered in my ear

"You all look tired did you guys not sleep well?" I asked cause they had a little bags under their eyes and they all had wide eyes again

"No we are just a bit sleepy from waking up." Bruce said immediately

"Well okay. Can I have a glass a water I have a headache?"

"Sure I'll get it."Tim offered for me Bruce got the news paper and on the front page was a article about the Batman saving the day again

"Here you go." and I drank it and felt better

"Who's the Batman?" I asked

"He's a hero but people well some people think he is a bad person but he's good." Dickster answered for me

"Thanks." and then I thought about how the orphanage only gets funnies for news paper and then I got another headache a bigger one this time and I put me hand on my face and frowned

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked

"No anytime I think of the orphanage I get a headache."

"That's strange well why not we think of something else here lets eat breakfast." Bruce suggested

"Okay." and I felt better


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After breakfast Bruce went to work at his office and Dick went to a friends house and me and Tim were going to play basket ball and I actually got a hoop I was proud of my self

"Hey Tim want to play in the gym?" they have a gym where you can do gymnastics I have always wanted to do that

"Sure go ask Alfred to find you a outfit so you do it better those genes want do." I nodded and I went and found Alfred and I was in a lye tart and tights and so was Tim well in a boy outfit though

"Ready to stretch?" and I nodded and he should me how to stretch so I want pull a muscle

"Can we move to swinging on the bars?" I asked looking at him

"No we have to start with the basics or it will make you frustrated you don't know anything or can't do one thing that involves a easy step get it?"

"Ya." and I learned a little before Alfred said we were meeting Bruce for lunch at a fancy restraint and so I showered put on a long sleeve dress with white tights and black shoes and Tim was in a brown pants and a checkered shirt and fancy shoes

"Nice clean up." Tim had said looking at me in the limo clean up I didn't clean up anything he seemed to notice because he said... "Getting ready for lunch."

"Oh.. okay thanks you to." but he did not comb his hair

"Ready?" Alfred asked and we said yes

"What restraint are we going to Alfred?" Tim asked

"Olive Garden."

"That's a really great place to go Sarah. You'll like it."

"Is it all vegetables?" and he laughed

"No no it's just the name its a lot of good food you should get Alfraido its noodles and shrimp and then you can get a salad." and I nodded sounded good to me and we talked a bit and then we got there and we waited at our table and Bruce was not there

"He's probably running late." and like 5 minutes later he came in with a ruffled suite

"I fell a sleep in the office sorry." I thought he looked tired this morning but he had dirt on his coat

"That's okay we ordered 3 salads." Tim said and I was looking at this fancy place it looked nice to be in but I felt awkward and I excused my self to the bathroom and went in to the bathroom and put water on my face

KNOCK KNOCK... there was a knock at the door this is a stall girls can come in it was just me so I pushed open the door and it was Bruce.

"Want to talk?" and I nodded and we went outside where a bench was and sat on it and so did he "Anything the matter?" he asked me

"No." and he looked at me "Yes I don't know." he seemed worried and curious and that felt great someone caring for me "How long am I going to stay here before you get annoyed with me?" my question seemed to be in two questions I think

"I want get annoyed with you and how ever long before you get adopted I suppose."

"People think your the great Bruce Wayne rich famous but I see a caring man. I don't want to stay here for you money... I only been here almost 2 days and caring people all around me. I want to stay here cause I am loved and cared about ah..." and I walked off my emotions are getting to me I want ot stay cared about but at the same time things are going fast wow I don't even know what I am saying suddenly I was in the air Bruce was holding me up

"I get it." I was confused how can he get it I was the one in the orphanage but I let it go I was wearing myself down and he carried me back in side and let me walk to the table where Tim was eating without us

Later when we got back to the house I was tired so I went to take a nap but I changed in to my jeans and shirt and hanged the dress and got in the bed and thought of things.

The next thing I new as I got up and saw that it was dark I went to the kitchen and it was 6:21 it gets darker fast theses days

"Have a good nap?" it was Tim

"Yes thank you." and then he looked at his watch "Do you need to be somewhere?"

"Ya me and Dick are suppose to go run to do something."

"Can I come?"

"Um... I think Bruce wanted to do something with you tonight." I nodded

"Where is Bruce?"

"He's uh in the... uh... let me think." and thought for a while "He's in the library." and I went and found the library and as I came in I saw Bruce by the clock

"Hi Bruce!" and he looked at me strangely "Something wrong with the clock?"

"No I am just looking at these carve signs." and I walked over and he picked me up to show me the carvings and explaining to me

"Bruce?"

"Yes."

"Can we make Thanksgiving together?"

"Sure I don't see why not but Thanksgiving is not for another week."

"Then we can plan out are menu." and he nodded and let me down and we walked hand by hand to the kitchen and looked at what we could have by dinner time it was just me and Bruce we laughed and talked and afterwards we looked at the stars and then I changed in to my PJS and he read to me Goldie Locks and the 3 bears

"Bruce?" I said sleepy

"Yes?"

"I Love you!" and the that's all I new cause I fell a sleep in just 3 to 2 days I have grown to love this family not for the riches for their LOVE and caring ness.

~*~*~*~*~AnOtHeR DaY At ThE WaYnEs~*~*~*~*~

I woke up that morning to see Bruce beside my bed waking me up

"Hello sleepy head!" he chuckled

"Morning." I yawned

"I have a surprise." and I smiled big

"What's the surprise Bruce?"

"I can't tell you but if you get dress you will find out faster." and I hurried took a shower dressed and then was at in the kitchen and breakfast was on the table ate fast and Bruce just walked in as I finished

"Go get your coat." and I got my coat and shoes on and was in the car not a limo this time Bruce was driving

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know if you should know."

"PLEASE." I longed the word he chuckled

"I wanted to do something special because it's a special day."

"Why is it a special day?" I asked fixing my shoe

"Its bosses day at my work so I thought we would spend the day together and I show you around my work and then we have lunch at this diner I like and then maybe a little shopping if you like." it sounded fun

"I like that Bruce."

"Good!" he smiled at me and I smiled back

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Is the Batman a good man or a bad man or is he real?"

"He's a good man and he's real."

"Then can I meet him?"

"Um... I'm not sure about that he likes to keep his distance unless someone is in trouble."

"Okay I get it I should have not asked anyway." he looked at me and then said

"It's a good question its okay to ask stuff like that."

"It is?"

"Yes it is." and my smile went to small to big as we got there I saw a big big office and went exploring in to drawers a closet and twirled in a chair

"Sarah I got to go do something you be okay in here?" I nodded "If you need anything ask my sectary out here okay?" I nodded again and he left I looked out the window the big window and there was a huge city like I never saw it from here there was a bridge where cars could cross and then there was buildings for everyone a apartment a church and the orphanage I could see it from here and then I got another headache a bigger one then normal but then I thought I get headaches when I think about the orphanage there's something going on but Bruce came back and it went a way all look in to it later I thought.

"You okay?"

"Yes why?"

"You look like you have something is hurting you." I sat back down in the chair and just slump this whole day is ruined but if I don't tell him nothing will go wrong so I perked up

"I'm fine!"

"Well good." and then he showed me what he did at work but then we saw through the window Superman saving a bus being slid off the bridge

"He's good I wish I could be a hero."

"Maybe some day you will someday." and he patted me on the head and then he showed me the whole Wayne building (its not the whole name but its hard to say) and then we went to this small diner and I ordered Chicken Nuggets and French Fries and a salad and Bruce ordered a Salad and Cheese Burger and French Fries and then he ordered 2 Peanut Butter Cup Milk Shakes

"Is that okay with you Sarah?"

"Yes its fine." and I smiled big and we talked and ate and then we went to the little stores in the street first we went to a little girls store for s=clothes for me and then we went to a shoes store and got 1 pair of shoes and then we went to a store to get my pierced ears cause Bruce thought I should have them I always wanted them

"Is it going to hurt Bruce?"

"No it should be fine." and the lady used a sort of pen and dotted my ears and then I asked are you going to do it yet and they both looked shocked "Sarah she's done." and I opened my eyes cause I was squinting them and it was true she was done

"I did not feel a thing." and Bruce was proud of me so he bought me some earrings for later and then he had me sit in the car while he went to go do something so I sat in the car and looked at streets full of Mom's and little girls like me this life was perfect Id didn't need a Mom I have Bruce he's like a Father Tim and Dick are like Brothers and Alfred is like another family person do I need a Mom? The trunk open and Bruce was back and shut the trunk and came in.

"What did you do?"

"I went to get some suits from the dry cleaners." I nodded and put my head back and closed my eyes and just felt the car move

The Next thing I know is that I am in my bed and it was 3:21 but I just laid there and my door open and I didn't turn just listened

"She sleep's a lot Bruce." it was Dick's voice

"I know but she's small she need's her rest."

"How she doing here?"

"In 3 days to 2 days of being here she's doing very well she's grown really attached to Tim and Alfred and you."

"Bruce she's grown attached to you to and you have grown attached to her I hate to say this but you became like a Father to that girl and were her brothers and Alfred well I don't know what Alfred is to her but if she ever leaves its going to be hard on everyone Bruce." and the door shut I could not hear anymore I could barley hear them they were whispering but then I got up to find all the stuff we bought put away I got up and found myself thinking about the Orphanage and suddenly there was a gust of wind and poof I was in the ORPHANGAGE!

I looked and I was in the orphanage and I saw the door open so I hid in the near by closet and it was she was helping a sick girl to my bed oh I wish I was in my room and poof there was a gust and I WAS IN MY ROOM!

"How did I do that!" and I looked up and I was fine so I decided to try it again all I did was think of some place I was so I thought of the library down stairs and poof I was there but something was strange the clock was moved and I saw it close ah... It must be my imagination so I thought of my room and poof I was there and I laughed I have a power like Superman! I wonder if I should tell Bruce what if he sends me back to the orphanage? But he cares to mush for me so I ran down stairs screaming for Bruce well a short of scream where you know its exciting news

"Sarah you okay he found me at the bottom of the stairs." and I poof to the other side him and back to the where I was "HOW did you do that?"

"I don't know one moment I was in my room and the other I was in the orphanage and then your library and then now I just think where I wasn't to go but I have to have a image I guess but its fun." and I looked at him he was astonished "Are you going to send me back to the orphanage?"

"No I never send you back unless...(this time it was harder for him to say it)unless... you get... ado..pted." I hugged him and he hugged me back and knelt "How do you have the ability to what you call it..."

"Poof."

"Well poof have you always had it?"

"No."

"Where did you get it?"

"I don't know."

"Okay well..." he looked like he was trying to decide something so I waited a few seconds before he said... "I'm that Batman." I looked at him with wide eyes

"No your not." and he showed me to the library and opened the clock

"I saw this opened when I was down here." he nodded and showed me what he called the Batcave

"You are the Batman."

"And I'm Robin." Tim said coming down with Dickster

"I'm Night Wing." Dickster said

"What is Alfred?"

"Just a normal housekeeper and helper when ever." Tim said "Why did Bruce tell you I thought you were going to keep it a secret Bruce."

"Well show them Sarah." and I poof to Dick to Tim

"WOW!" was all they could say

"I wanted her to know if we wanted to find out why she has this power and how she got it you have to born with it or something like that..."

"Are you mad we kept it a secret?" Tim asked me

"No because if your The Batman you know Superman Wonder Women and everyone else!"

"Well we have to go to the Watch Tower for J'ohn to test you." and all 4 of use went and I said hi and was perky cause I met every one on the JUSTICE LEAGUE

"Now tell me what happed over the past days?" he asked me

"I get headaches when I thought of the Orphanage." and poof I went I was in the orphanage and I thought of the Watch Tower and there I went sitting on the table again

"See I poof!"

"I see you poof."

"You should have seen J'ohn's face Sarah!" Tim laughed and so did I but he got a scold look from Bruce and we stopped

"And there's one strange thing I remember was the first night I went to bed there was this strange light but it went a way." and J'ohn listened and then he tested me and came back with results

"You seem to have this thing inside of you and it seemed to clinging on to you so it can be removed so its there for life."

"Does that make me a SUPER HERO!"

"NO!" Batman seemed worried

"Well there is something you should know I found research I don't know how but there all these powers different things can do."

"Like what?" I asked

"Teleporting Spirit Walking And Talking In Minds And seeing the past."

"So your saying she could have all this?" Bruce asked

"Yes." when we were finished I seemed very tired Bruce wanted me to stay there in hospital tonight so I went to sleep right away but as I heard a sound it was someone clinging to me

"Hello?" I said in my sleep

"SARAH... SARAH!"

"Hello are you the one who gave me powers?" I asked

"Yes I gave... them to you.. for a special reason I use to live in my own body but I was destroyed I can't stay long but use them wisely wisely." and then I woke up shouting and screaming for I saw this women die I saw her being murdered.


	3. Very sorry please read (announcement)

Very sorry please read (announcement)

I will not be updating this story... this story is being discontinuing very sorry.

- Legend Of The Bats


End file.
